Awakening
by Wolvigar Darkfang
Summary: A young boy finds his place in a world of darkness and light.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I last did a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Instead of a new story involving the main Kingdom Hearts setting and it's characters, I decided to create a story based around an original setting of my own, incorporating key (no pun intended) concepts from the game series itself. Thus, I give you, Awakening.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Promise<strong>

As the man walked through the ruined village, he thought of the careless use of power that led to the village's destruction. Had it been light, or darkness? Or, perhaps, both? None of it mattered now, what was done was done. Before he could leave the ruins, however, a small boy ran up to him, tugging on the lower part of his trench coat.

"And who are you, little boy?" The man asked.

"You've got to help me, sir!" The boy yelled. "My mother... please!"

It seemed not all in the village was lifeless. The man sighed, both in relief and frustration, looking around before he gazed back down at the boy. "Take me to her."

The boy lead the man to a house whose roof had been torn off and whose walls had been blackened. Inside was a woman, who appeared to be badly injured.

"Who... who is this, Sathestrias...?" The woman said, weakly and quietly.

The boy ran to his mother, kneeling down and holding her. He looked up towards the man, his eyes filled with both hope and desperation. "Can... can you help her, sir?"

The man walked towards the boy and his mother slowly, kneeling down to inspect her wounds. He sighed once more, sadly this time. He did not know this boy or his mother, but he felt sorrow for them. "I am sorry, young one. I cannot save her."

The boy's hope turned to grief, as he cried, his head on his mother's shoulder.

The woman looked towards her son and hugged him, and then turned her eyes back towards the man.

"Take my son somewhere safe... please, I beg of you."

He was not one to meddle in the affairs of others, even if it would benefit them, but he couldn't help but feel this was a time of exception. He knelt down, looked towards the boy, and then towards his mother.

"I will help your son, but it is best if your last moments are spent with him in private." The man said as he stood back up and walked out of the destroyed house.

He inspected other houses as he waited, finding nothing but broken wood and charred bodies. In some way, the boy and his mother were both fortunate and unfortunate. He could not feel the pain of losing a loved one, as he had not had any loved ones in his life, but he could still feel sorry for them.

After what the man presumed was about half an hour, the boy came out of the house, tears still running down his cheeks.

"I am sorry, young one."

The boy walked up to the man, and looked up towards him. "You'll... you'll take me somewhere safe?"

The man nodded. "Wait outside the gate of this village. I will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may call me Master Nemius, child." The man said as he turned to face the remains of the village once more.

"My name is Sathestrias." The boy said, running towards the gate seconds later.

The man went through his thoughts as he walked around the village once more. He had been wandering the world for years, now, with no real purpose but to see what there was to be seen. Only recently did he acquire a set home of his own, in mist-shrouded mountains that were hours away from this place. His thoughts soon centered around this boy. He showed... promise. Promise which the man had not seen in the countless men and women he had come across. After minutes of thinking, he decided.

He would take the boy as his own, and train him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Magical Weapon**

It had been a week since Nemius had taken the boy with him to his home. He felt that, under the special circumstances, his training could be put off to give him time to grieve.

But today, he decided, would be the beginning of this boy's new life. Since they had arrived at his mansion in the mountains, Sathestrias had spent most of his time by a large pond behind the home. Nemius was sure he would find the boy there again today.

"Sathestrias," he called, "Come to me."

A few minutes of silence ensued, and sure enough, Sathestrias came out of a small shack on the other side of the pond.

"Yes, sir?" Sathestrias said as he approached. Nemius could see the sorrow in his eyes had remained, though rightfully so.

"As I have told you before, you are welcome to stay with me... however, there is but one thing I must ask of you in return."

Confused to some extent, the boy looked over to the pond, and then back to Nemius. "What would you ask me to do, sir?"

"Firstly, I must ask you... have you ever heard of a keyblade?" Nemius asked, kneeling down to face Sathestrias.

The confusion deepened as the boy stood silent for a moment. Nemius assumed the boy was lost in thought.

"... I think so, sir."

Nemius chuckled lightly. "Tell me what you think a keyblade is?"

After a few more moments of silence, Sathestrias looked up towards the sky. "A keyblade is... I've... I've only heard of it in stories. It's a magical weapon, right?"

Nodding, Sathestrias summoned his own keyblade. It's hilt was grey, with a white handle-bar, and the blade was a flat, large black spike with a white line going upwards in the middle, which came from the hilt. At the end of the blade were three spikes which formed a square, inside of which was an X shape, with each end connecting to the sides of the three spikes.

"This is a keyblade, Sathestrias."

Sathestrias stumbled backwards in surprise. "You... you have one?!"

Nemius laughed once more, though quietly this time. "I am not the only one to possess a keyblade. There are thousands of others on this world, perhaps even more, that have their own. To put it simply, a keyblade is a weapon of mysterious and wonderous power. What I must ask of you, will allow you to find out more as time goes on."

"Again, Master Nemius... what would you ask me to do?"

Closing his eyes for a moment and nodding, he held out the end of the hilt towards Sathestrias. "I would like you to train under me, as a new keyblade wielder."

Sathestrias gasped, and for a few minutes, looked down to the ground. Nemius could tell that Sathestrias was taken aback, and allowed the boy this few minutes of silence.

"If I agree... will I be able to save people from what happened to my home?" Sathestrias asked, looking back up towards Nemius.

"If you train hard enough, most likely, yes. But I warn you, training to become a keyblade wielder is not an easy task. You will face many challenges, fight many battles, and at times, put your life on the line to fufill your task."

Nodding slowly, Sathestrias quickly responded. "I will train under you... Master."

Nemius smiled, and pointed towards the hilt he held out towards Sathestrias. "All you must do now, then, is take hold of the handle of my keyblade, and you will begin your journey towards becoming a true keyblade warrior."

Sathestrias did not hesitate, and did as Nemius said.

"Good, Sathestrias..." Nemius said slowly, "Very good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Retold Story**

Two years later, Sathestrias had turned 13, and as such, Nemius had decided his training should fully begin. In the library of his mansion, Nemius found Sathestrias looking at the books in the large bookshelves in front of each wall.

"Reading, Sathestrias?"

Sathestrias quickly turned around, and bowed to Nemius. "I was just looking at them, Master. Can I do anything for you?"

Nemius chuckled. "I've decided it's time for you to start your true training."

His eyes lit up at his Master's words. "I get to train with my keyblade, now?!" He asked, happily.

Nemius nodded. "Yes, but there is more to being a keyblade wielder than combat. Sit down at the table, I have something you should hear."

Doing as his Master asked, Sathestrias pulled out a chair and sat down, facing Nemius who had sat down at the opposite side.

"What is it, Master?"

Closing his eyes and looking down, Nemius nodded once more. "The world and it's keyblade wielders have not always been the way they currently are."

Confused, Sathestrias leaned closer. "What do you mean?"

Nemius opened his eyes, and looked towards Sathestrias. "There was a war, decades ago. A war between darkness and light, which resulted in... horror."

"What kind of horror, Master?"

"In beginning a war of this caliber, the limits of both darkness and light were broken... limits that were not meant to be broken. Have you ever heard of the realms of darkness and light?"

Sathestrias shook his head. "No, I haven't."

Nemius sighed. "Our world is but an in-between. There are other realms, two of which are the most powerful... when this war was fought, the boundaries between our world and the realms of darkness and light were broken."

"Were... were you a part of this war, Master?"

Nemius simply nodded.

"How old are you?"

"The war was... 20... 25 years ago. Yes, 25. I was 19 years old at the time, so now, I am 44." Nemius recollected slowly.

"What happened when the boundaries were broken?" Sathestrias asked, both eager and scared.

"The denizens of those realms poured into our world. The realm of the dark held the Heartless, the lost and corrupted hearts of people defeated in any and every age. They were... countless, in number."

"And what about the realm of light?"

Nemius looked to the ceiling. "The denizens of the realm of light are known as Angels, though their kind-sounding name hides a horrific and unstable power."

Sathestrias nodded. "What happened when the Heartless and the Angels invaded this world?"

"Well, the war continued, but only for a short time. Facing a common enemy, the keyblade wielders of darkness and of light stopped the war, and worked together, though not happily. I was in that war."

"What side were you on?"

Nemius sighed. "I did not participate in the war between the keyblade wielders. I joined the war when it was directed towards the invaders."

Sathestrias looked up towards the ceiling as well, then back towards Nemius. "But... you guys defeated the Heartless and the Angels, right?"

"Yes, but not entirely. They are still large in number in this world, but at the war's end, we resealed the boundaries between our world and the two realms. In fact, I suspect either the Heartless or the Angels are who destroyed your village those years ago."

Sathestrias sighed in small relief. "So... our job as keyblade wielders is to defeat them, yes?"

Nemius nodded. "Yes, but that is not our only task. We are also responsible in ensuring that the two realms stay sealed off from our world. Surprisingly, after the war was over, the keyblade wielders of darkness and of light actually came together. These days, there is a hierarchy of powerful keyblade wielders that is responsible for overseeing the initiation and training of new keyblade warriors."

"Does that mean I'll have to stand before them, someday?"

"I have much to teach you before that day comes, but yes, you will have to prove yourself to them someday."

Nemius could tell Sathestrias was both confused and concerned. "For now, Sathestrias, you may continue with what you were doing. I suggest that soon, though, you should get some rest.

Sathestrias nodded. "Yes, thank you Master."

As Nemius walked out of the library, he sighed. "I hope I have enough time to teach you before that day comes..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Beginning of the Basics**

Sathestrias had a hard time getting to sleep the night before. Everything his Master had told him worried him; the remainders of the Angels and Heartless, and the fact that he would one day have to prove himself to more than just Nemius.

He went to the library as soon as he woke up, hoping to find some writings regarding the war his Master had recounted to him. However, as he entered the room, he found Nemius already looking through books.

"Master?" Sathestrias asked, approaching him.

Nemius turned at the sound of his apprentice, holding a white book at his side. "Hm? Oh, Sathestrias. You're up early."

"I didn't get much sleep."

"Why not?" Nemius asked, frowning a bit.

"I was thinking about everything you told me yesterday. I actually was coming in here just now to see if you have any books about the war, or the Heartless and Angels."

Nemius laughed quietly. "You and I had the same idea, then. I know I wrote down my personal recounts of the war, but I also believe I have some books others wrote about their encounters with the different types of Angels and Heartless. Luckily for the both of us, I found this one." He said, handing the rather small and thin book to Sathestrias.

As he was handed the book, Sathestrias read it's black lettering on the cover.

"Hierarchy of Angels? There are more than one kind?"

Nemius nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. There are many different kinds of Angels, though not as many as the Heartless. Read that book over if you wish, I have something to find in another part of the mansion."

Sathestrias nodded and bowed. "Of course, Master."

As Nemius left the room, Sathestrias sat at one of the tables, and began reading through the book.

" 'The writings in this book are made up of the recountings of several hundred keyblade warriors. Inside, the different types of Angels seen and fought by these same warriors are listed, though it is currently unknown if all of the types recorded in this book are the only types in existence.' "

Sathestrias turned past the pages regarding the small details of how the Angels came into the world, and began reading about the first type of Angel encountered during the war.

" 'The basic footsoldiers of the Angels are simply called Angels, as they serve no higher purpose than to be front-line soldiers. They are short in stature, and have a pair of small wings emerging from their backs, though it is presumed they are unable to fly, as no basic Angel encountered showed the ability to do so. ' "

Sathestrias sighed in relief. Written down, at least, the Angels' basic troops seem to be of little danger. He moved onto the next page.

" 'Archangels, as they are called, seem to be a more advanced form of footsoldier. They are taller than regular Angels, and wield weapons such as spears, greatswords, and large hammers. They show the ability to glide in the air with their wings, though it seems they are uncapable of true flight.

Third in this hierarchy are the Powers. They act as combat leaders for the lower-class Angels, and are quite dangerous. Powers are closer in physical appearance to us humans, though their arms are larger and their legs are longer. They seem to have the ability to create weapons from pure light.' "

Reading this entry, Sathestrias shuddered. He hoped that there were few of these "Powers" left in the world, if any. He continued on.

" ' Moving onto higher-class Angels, Virtues were high-priority targets, as they seem to be the tactical leaders of angelic forces. They are quite plain in appearance, covered in white robes and white hoods. Their tactics laid out for lower class Angels are extremely well-thought out and complicated, though the Virtues themselves are quite weak in combat.

The penultimate type of Angel encountered are known as Cherubs. They act as royal guards of sorts, defending the true leaders of the angelic forces. Their apperance can be compared to keyblade wielders in their armor, though they are slightly smaller than the average human. Only a few dozen were found and fought during the war.' "

Sathestrias closed his eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to find out what the final page had to tell him. After taking a deep breath, he flipped to the last page of the book.

"The supreme rulers and commanders of the Angels are called Seraphim. They are both extremely skilled as tactical minds, and show immense power in combat. Only two Seraphim were ever encountered during the war, one of which was killed, while the other escaped back to the realm of Light. Their armor is bright silver, and both encountered wielded swords and shields in combat. They have six wings, and showed the ability to sustain true flight.' "

Quickly closing the book, Sathestrias sighed deeply, laying his head on the table. He was relieved that there were no Seraphim left in the world, but the thought of them, from what he read, was just as frightening.

"Finished reading?"

Sathestrias quickly looked up, seeing Nemius leaning against a wall.

"How long have you been there, Master?"

Nemius laughed. "A few minutes. I assume you've read through the hierarchy?"

Nodding, Sathestrias got up from his chair, and handed the book to Nemius. "I have. After reading this... I want to know something."

"Hm? Ask away." Nemius said, taking the book and holding it at his side once more.

"The boundaries between our world and the realm of light... they were sealed completely, yes?"

Nemius sighed. "They are sealed as best as we keyblade wielders can seal them. There were several doorways leading to the realm of light, all of which are, to the best of my knowledge, guarded by powerful keyblade warriors."

Sathestrias nodded once more. "That's a relief, at least. What about the doors to the realm of darkness?"

"That's something I believe we should save for another day. If you are so eager to find out about it, you can read about it tomorrow. In the mean time, I have something for you. You've been wanting to wield your first keyblade, yes?"

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes! Absolutely!"

Nemius smiled. "I have a way of ensuring you get to see your keyblade today. You see, normally, it takes much willpower and determination to summon your keyblade for the first time. However, I have an artifact that lightens the load quite a bit."

In Nemius' other hand, he held out a keychain attached to a silver bar.

"That's... a stick with a keychain on it?" Sathestrias asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, yes, it looks very simple, but it was passed down to me by my master, and to her from her master and so on. Take hold of it, and think only of your desire to wield a keyblade."

Taking the silver bar, he held it tightly and closed his eyes. For the next few minutes, Nemius watched as his apprentice attempted to summon his first keyblade.

"Good!" Nemius exclaimed after minutes more of waiting.

Sathestrias opened his eyes. He had done it! In his hand he held a keyblade, the hilt of which consisted of a grey handlebar surrounded by a dark blue handguard. The blade was cylindrical and grey, and at the end, there was a flat triangular shape which, on it's tip, extruded two flat spikes.

"This... this is great! This is amazing!" Sathestrias shouted as he held his keyblade up into the air.

Nemius clapped slowly, smiling. "You have done well!"

After a few minutes of gazing up at his keyblade, a metallic belt appeared around Sathestrias' waist, with a crown shape in the middle on the front.

"What... what is this?" Sathestrias asked, confused.

"That... would be your keyblade armor. Well, not exactly your entire armor, but you can use that belt to summon your armor."

Nemius looked down at the belt. "So... how do I activate it?"

Walking forward, Nemius looked down at the crown-shaped belt buckle. "I'm assuming you tap on that buckle, and it will summon your armor."

"Can I try it now?"

Nemius laughed, and nodded. "Try it, let's see what your armor looks like."

Sathestrias nodded in turn, and tapped on the buckle lightly. In a flash of light, Sathestrias became covered in metal armor, which he found to be quite flexible and light.

"Good, Sathestrias, very good indeed! From now on, summoning both your keyblade and your armor should be fairly simple. Will your keyblade into appearing, and... well, you know how to activate your armor now. I suggest you try seeing how fast you can move in your armor. Come with me, let us go outside."

Sathestrias followed Nemius out of the house, and the rest of the day consisted of Sathestrias getting used to his armor.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not writing about the details of Sathestrias' armor. I can think up weapons and their appearance fairly well, but armor is another story.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Realm of Darkness**

This time, Sathestrias was able to sleep better. The excitement of acquiring his keyblade and armor swept aside what he had read in the book the day before, and the training in moving around in his armor wore him out quickly.

He woke up a bit late the next day, and once again, headed straight for the library.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, Sathestrias. I've already found the book detailing the Heartless, as I knew you were interested in reading up on them." Nemius explained as Sathestrias came into the room. He placed the book on the table, and sat down.

Sathestrias, too, quickly sat down, and pulled the book closer. "This is basically the Heartless counterpart to the Angel book, yeah?"

Nemius nodded. "To some extent, yes. This book contains more than just a list of Heartless. In fact, it does not list individual types of Heartless, as there are far too many types to identify. Instead, it... Well, I probably should let you read it for yourself. Go on, I can wait."

Opening the book quickly, Sathestrias began reading through it.

" 'In this book, you will find the details of three presumed tiers of Heartless, as well as an explanation of the realm of darkness itself.' "

"Hold on a minute," Sathestrias said, looking up to Nemius, "People have been to the realm of darkness?"

"Yes. Not many have survived, but for keyblade wielders dedicated to completely mastering their power over darkness, it is something of a... test, entering the realm of darkness and surviving."

"What about the realm of light? Has anyone ever been there?"

Nemius shook his head. "I'm not sure if anyone has been there. Near the end of the war, when the doors to the realm of light were found, I think several people may have gone through them, but if so, none have returned."

"That's..."

"Don't dwell on it. Go on, continue your reading."

Sathestrias nodded, and looked back at the book.

" 'To begin with, the realm of darkness is a very dangerous place. Few have ventured there and returned, but those that have were instrumental in creating this book.

The realm of darkness is unlike the realm of light, in terms of traveling there. While there is no known way to travel into the realm of light, the realm of darkness can be visited through corridors of darkness, used only by dark keyblade wielders.

The Heartless are seemingly infinite in number in this realm, and time seems to go faster whilst in it.

From recounts of battles against the Heartless in both our world during the Heartless and Angels' invasion and in the realm of darkness itself, there have been three presumed tiers of Heartless.

Tier 1 consists of mostly small and unintelligent Heartless, of whom all are assumed to simply be basic troops.

Tier 2 is made up of more intelligent and powerful Heartless. They act as combat leaders, to some degree, though it is believed that the Heartless do not plan tactics for combat or otherwise.

Tier 3 are the least common of Heartless, and only a few considered to be tier 3 have been seen. They appear humanoid, and are presumed to be quite intelligent, as they are able to communicate with not only other Heartless, but with other beings such as Humans and Angels as well.

While Tier 1 and Tier 2 are still commonly seen after the war, Tier 3 have not been seen since before the war ended. ' "

"The realm of darkness..." Sathestrias said quietly.

"It's both dangerous and... intriguing, in some way."

"You've been there, Master?"

Nodding slowly, Nemius stood up and looked towards a window. "I have."

Sathestrias stood up as well, and walked over to his Master. "Tell me your story, Master."

Nemius chuckled lightly. "Very well."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nemius**

"I_ was a young boy when I met my master for the first time... perhaps five or six. My master had found me, and with my parents' consent, took me with her to train me as a keyblade wielder._**  
><strong>

_She was quite wise, and very skilled in combat. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here talking to you today. I was about your age when my training truly began._

_If she were still around today, she would be classified as a dark keyblade wielder, for obvious reasons. She taught me how to control the darkness, and how to use it. She wasn't evil, mind you, she was... I'd say a bit obsessed with the darkness, is all._

_She took me to the realm of darkness a few times. In all honesty, if I had gone in there those times without her, I would have been killed quickly._

_The realm... it was a place of confusion and mystery. The Heartless were already known to our world at that time, and it was quickly proven from early ages onward that they originated from the realm of darkness._

_My master's knowledge of the darkness and how to wield it was so impressive, she did what no one else these days would think possible; She was able to quell the Heartless, ensure they would not attack us._

_It was a year after the war started that she left me. She survived her battles in the war, but I suppose she simply couldn't continue a life of constant battle. She left me the artifact I gave to you yesterday, and went to the realm of darkness._

_Months later, I went there myself to look for her... I think that was when I began to learn the most about how to wield the darkness. Fighting something gives you knowledge of it, and my fights before the war were mostly with the denizens of darkness._

_I never found her, and to this day I assume she died. Her small power over the Heartless was quite impressive, but I don't believe anyone can hold power over them for a long period of time._

_I realized I had this power and knowledge, but I didn't wish to use it against other people... that's why I stayed out of the war. At least, until the enemy changed._

_As I told you before, I was 19 when I joined the ranks of the 'Keyblade Army' as it was soon called. Even when allied together, the two masses of keyblade wielders squabbled near constantly, but that didn't mean **everyone** didn't get along._

_I was placed in a group with five other people, two keyblade wielders of darkness, two keyblade wielders of light, and a group leader that seemed to have used both._

_That's what put the revelation in my mind. For so long, I had been taught to use the darkness... but never the light. I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier; that both could be used side by side._

_I still remember my group's names to this day... there was Jayana and Karlan, who were siblings and the two keyblade wielders of light._

_As for the dark keyblade wielders, there was me, obviously, and then Garret and Zeris, who seemed to just be random people placed in the group._

_As for the leader, he was a keyblade master named Enilas. Surprisingly, all of us got along quite well, despite our choices of element._

_Our battles were fairly common in type; taking out groups of Heartless and lower-class Angels, mostly. We lost Garret during a large group effort to retake a small city. He was dragged to the realm of darkness, and we didn't see him again. I assume he was killed._

_Karlan, somewhat ironically I suppose, was killed by Angels. It was a mission to take out a small group of Virtues, and Karlan died saving his sister from being impaled by an Archangel's spear._

_Jayana... she changed. She confided in me one night, and went through her confusions. If the light was so good, she asked, why did it take her brother in cold blood? She became much more aggressive, and asked me to help her in using the darkness._

_We lost Enilas near the end of the war. He had been called with several other masters to kill one of the Seraphim that was leading the entire Angel army. They were successful, but Enilas died in the process, leaving me in charge of the rest of my group._

_Zeris... he disappeared. Supposedly, from rumors we heard, at the end of the war, when the doors to both realms were being closed, Zeris charged into a door leading to the realm of light. We never truly found out what happened to him, and as such the rumors are all we have to go off of._

_Jayana and I were the only survivors in our group, and to this day we stay in touch. We did spend much time together after the war was over, though. We both went to the realm of darkness for a short period of time, to see if we could find Garret, but we never did._

_For two or three years afterwards, I helped Jayana learn how to wield the darkness, and I learned how to wield the light from her, to some extent. Before we parted ways, we both went to take on the master trials, obviously to become official keyblade masters._

_You see, in the years after the war ended, both keyblade armies decided to try and put aside their differences and work together, and formed a sort of government that I would say basically controls the world as it is right now._

_They set up trials for keyblade wielders, one to prove your worth for actually **wielding** a keyblade at all, one to prove you had learned enough to be considered a "Keyblade Warrior", and one to prove you had the skill and knowledge to become a master, the latter of which I told you myself and Jayana took._

_Shortly after I became an official master and Jayana left to walk her own path, I decided to see the world without having to fight my way through all of it. From the people I met along the way, I learned much in terms of wisdom and basic knowledge._

_It was only four or five years ago that I had this mansion built for myself. I was critiqued for choosing a place away from most major cities, but I felt I needed time to ponder what I would do next, and other people would have gotten in the way._

_That, Sathestrias, is my story."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Trials**

"Wait," Sathestrias said, "There's a trial to prove whether or not you're worthy of having a keyblade?"

Nemius closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes. In technicality, I legally should have had you take an initiation trial. If it weren't for the fact that I live quite out of the way, you'd have already taken it."

"So... why not have me take it now?" Sathestrias asked, confused.

"It doesn't feel right, having to prove you're _worthy_ of having a keyblade. Before the war ended, you didn't have all of these legalities. You were worthy of wielding a keyblade if a keyblade master saw potential in you."

Sathestrias nodded slowly, going back to sit down. "So you could get in trouble for training me?"

"I could, yes."

"Nobody knows you've been training me, though. You could take me to the trials, and say you've recently found me." Sathestrias suggested.

"I could." Nemius said, nodding as well.

Sathestrias laughed a bit. "So why not do it? If it's only a trial to prove I'm alright to have a keyblade, it shouldn't be too hard."

Nemius came back over to the table and sat down, sighing. "I've heard about the initiation trials. Jayana spoke of them to me in a letter she sent to me.. two years ago or so."

Sathestrias' face was now filled with confusion. "What did she say?"

Nemius looked over towards a window, and then back towards Sathestrias. "She's had two apprentices, one of which passed the initiation trial, the other of which..."

"Didn't?"

Nemius nodded his head. "The emotional consequences of failing the initiation trial are severely disappointing to both the master and the one who took the trial itself. The problem I have with taking you to the trials now... There are legal consequences as well. You're not punished, mind you, but..."

"But what? Master, please tell me!" Sathestrias asked, his hands on the table.

"To ensure that a master doesn't go against the law and train an apprentice that's failed the initation trial, the would-have-been apprentice is barred from living with the master, or even visiting their former master." Nemius sighed, looking down at the table as he closed his eyes.

Sathestrias laid back in his chair. "So... If I failed, I would have to leave?"

"That is correct. The problem that's obvious to you and me is that you have no place to go to, no family left to take you in. I want to train you more, so you're more prepared, but... there are legal consequences for masters who fail to present their possible apprentices to the trial masters, as I've told you."

"What happens if they find out you're training me?"

"I could possibly lose my right to wield a keyblade." Nemius said quickly, opening his eyes and looking up towards Sathestrias. "On one hand, I don't want you to take the trials yet for fear of you becoming homeless, but on the other hand..."

Sathestrias nodded slowly. "On the other hand, you don't want to lose your keyblade."

"Precisely. I cannot make a solid decision regarding this matter, so... I leave the choice to you. Would you prefer to continue training before you go to the trials, or do you want to take them now?"

"I want to take the trials now." Sathestrias said, sighing.

Nemius stood up from his chair. "Very well. I will prepare us for the trip to the trial grounds. We'll leave tomorrow, if you'd like?"

"That's fine, Master."

"Alright, then. Go, and do whatever you feel is best to do before we leave tomorrow morning."

Sathestrias nodded, and left the room. He was both anxious and excited. He wanted to become an official keyblade wielder but... what if he failed the trial? What would he do then? He didn't know, but he dedicated the rest of the day to training with his keyblade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Initiation**

It was a long walk; two or three hours from the mansion to what Sathestrias presumed was where the trials were held. It was a very large building, which Nemius explained was circular in complete shape.

"You've been here before, Master?" Sathestrias asked, stopping before they entered.

"Hm? Yes, of course I've been here. This is where I took on the master trial. If I'd never been here before, it would have taken us a lot longer to get here." He said, chuckling.

"So... what exactly happens in the initiation trial?"

Nemius shrugged. "I can't say I know. Jayana only told me of her two apprentices coming here with her to take the trial, but I don't believe she knows what actually happens, either."

Nodding, Sathestrias followed Nemius into the building. They both looked around, but were interrupted by a shout from behind them.

"Nemius? Is that you?!" The voice shouted. It sounded feminine, and both of them turned to see who it was.

"Jayana?" Nemius said. "What are you doing here?"

Jayana quickly ran up to Nemius and hugged him. "I'm here to watch my apprentice take the warrior trial. What are you doing here?"

Nemius laughed as Jayana hugged him, and pointed towards Sathestrias to answer his question. "I've taken an apprentice of my own."

Jayana chuckled. "It's about time you did that! What's his name?"

Sathestrias coughed, and stepped forward. "I'm Sathestrias. Good to meet you, Master Jayana." He said, bowing.

"You can just call me Jayana, if you wish. The only people that call me by rank are the people here at the trials, and my own apprentice. How did you two meet?"

Nemius looked over towards Sathestrias and nodded slightly, turning his view back towards Jayana. "I found him in a destroyed village. I assume either the Heartless or the Angels were responsible."

"Damned things. I don't understand why the government hasn't sent out warriors to find and exterminate the wretched beasts." Jayana said, scowling.

"They haven't? After being away for so long, I expected things to change." Nemius asked, sighing.

Jayana shook her head. "The only real change is whoever happens to move up in position. If it weren't for the legalities, I wouldn't be here right now... all these rules and regulations just for training someone are ridiculous."

Nemius nodded, laughing quietly. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Indeed. Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a trial to attend to. Stick around for a little while after your apprentice is initiated, we have much to catch up on!"

"Of course, Jayana. I'll see you later, then." Nemius said, waving as Jayana left for another part of the building.

"Master, I don't mean to delve into your personal life, but... Jayana seemed really friendly towards you. Did... uh... did anything happen between you two?"

Nemius' eyes held slight confusion. "I assume you mean... romantically? No, not really. Most of our time together was spent training, and at one point we both agreed our separate paths would tear apart any romantic relationship that could have happened. You can ask me whatever you'd like, as well... within reason, of course. I have no problems telling you about my past, especially if it can make your future better. Now, come on, we've got to find where the initations take place."

Sathestrias nodded. "Of course, Master. Thank you."

They both wandered around, looking for someone to point them in the right place. After finding a guard, they headed towards and entered the "Enrollment" office.

"Excuse me, sir." Nemius said a bit loudly, as the man behind the desk was lost in paperwork.

"Huh? Who's-Oh, hello. May I help you?" The man asked, putting his pen down and looking up towards the two of them.

"Yes, I've found a boy I wish to take as my apprentice. I was told this was the room to sign him up for the initiation trial."

The man nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, this is the place. I only have a few questions for the boy. Tell me, boy, what is your name, how old are you, and where are you from?"

"My name is Sathestrias. I'm 13, and... Where I came from, well..."

Nemius cut in quickly. "I found him on the streets of a nearby city."

"Alone? What were you doing alone?"

Sathestrias sighed. "My parents died, and I had no place to go to."

The man shook his head slowly. "I see. One moment please." he said, pulling out a document of some sort, writing things down quickly.

Nemius and Sathestrias both sighed, looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Alright, here we are, then. All I need from you two are your signatures, the boy will sign as the initiate, and you, sir, will sign as the potential master."

The two took no time in signing where it was needed, and after writing something more down on the document, the man handed it to Nemius. "Take this application, and go to the bottom arena room. You'll take a right after leaving this room, then another right at the middle of the center, and take the stairs down. You'll find the initiation masters there. Good luck!"

Nemius and Sathestrias quickly left the room and headed towards their destination.

"You and Jayana weren't kidding about legalities and whatever."

Nemius laughed softly. "There's more use of pens and paper here than there is with keyblades... it's a shame. They're too buried in their paperwork, it seems, to actually get things done around the world."

As they arrived at the bottom arena room, a woman stood up at seeing the two of them walk over. "Hello, I assume you and this boy are here to initiate him as a keyblade apprentice?"

They both nodded.

"Good! May I have the application?"

Nemius handed the paper to the woman, and she looked over it for a moment. "This is all I need, sir. I have to ask you to wait, we currently have another taking a trial."

They both sighed, and sat down on a bench in the large room. After what seemed like forever to Sathestrias, a man came into the room and called out Sathestrias' name.

"Good luck, Sathestrias." Nemius said.

"Thank you, Master." Sathestrias said, bowing. He then followed the new man into a large open arena, where he was directed to go into the middle.

"Potential initiate, we welcome you. Today, you will be taking the Keyblade Initiation Trial. As you are not yet trained in combat, you will not be fighting anything, so do not worry. What you will encounter today will be a journey within your own heart. If you succeed in overcoming the challenges you will face within, you will be approved as an apprentice to the Master that brought you here."

As the man in the platform above stopped speaking, another man came in from a room on the side, and summoned his keyblade.

"This is a simple task. I will use my keyblade to put you in a state of magical sleep, after which you will begin your test." The man said.

Sathestrias nodded, and the man pointed his keyblade at his head, and within seconds Sathestrias fell asleep.

He seemed to awaken, though not in the place he was standing in. The sky and everything around him was black, as he landed on a platform.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dive into the Heart**

Sathestrias walked to the edge of the platform, and stared into what seemed to be an endless abyss. As he turned around, he noticed the platform had a strange painting on it. As he walked closer to the middle, he could make out what appeared to be a painting of himself.

"What is this place...?"

As he walked to the center, three beams of light shot up from the platform, each on a different part of the edge.

Carefully, he inspected one of the beams, and upon moving closer, he heard a voice echo throughout the infinite space.

**_You have awakened._**

"Who... who's there?!" Sathestrias yelled, looking around.

**_Your time has come. Your heart calls out for the strength to press on. Strength is important, as you will use it to defend all you love._**

As the voice spoke, the beam of light dimmed, and within it, Sathestrias could see a sword floating.

Another of the beams flashed brighter, and he approached it.

**_Strength, however, is not all you'll need to succeed. You will need the courage, to protect your world._**

This beam dimmed as well, but this time a shield was apparent, floating within the beam. The last beam flashed brilliantly as well, and Sathestrias walked over to it.

**_To use your strength and maintain your courage, you will need wisdom. Without wisdom, your hope will wane._**

As with the other two beams, this one dulled down, and within was a sort of staff. After looking at it, he walked back to the center.

**_Do you possess these defining qualities? Time will tell. But beware: There will be those that will attempt to take away your dreams... your courage, wisdom, and strength. Protect it at all costs._**

As the voice finished speaking, Sathestrias watched as the beams and their objects faded away. He didn't know this voice, but he understood what it meant. As he pondered it's words further, a staircase appeared, leading to a new platform. Sathestrias ran up the stairs, and looked at the new ground he walked upon. It seemed to be painted like a clock, though half of it was black, and the other half white.

Shadows appeared, swarming around the platform.

**_Beware of the dark. It can give you great power, but it is both dangerous to wield, and tempting to abuse. The shadow that follows you in the day will diminish as you step into the light._**

Suddenly, a ring of light appeared around the platform, getting rid of the shadows.

**_The light is a powerful tool, but it brings with it, pride. Humility is needed to overcome the consequences of wielding the light. But remember, the greater your light shines, the larger your shadow will become._**

The light faded away as the voice finished speaking. Yet another set of stairs appeared, and Sathestrias followed them to this next platform.

Before he could reach the middle of the room, a keyblade with a rather plain appearance came into sight, floating above the ground.

**_Your key will unlock many things, both great and terrible. Your walls are broken with it, and your doubts and fears are unlocked and vanquished. However, the key brings with it a great burden, one that will test you until the end. Your light will be reflected by it, and your darkness will surround it. The path ahead of you is a dangerous and mysterious one, which only you can choose to walk._**

Sathestrias stood still for a moment. After looking up at the plain black sky, and then back to the lower platforms, he walked into the center of the room.

"I will walk this path." He said out loud, grabbing ahold of the keyblade.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He was back in the room, and noticed his right hand held his keyblade.

"It seems you have traversed your heart well enough. We bestow upon you the title of apprentice." Said the man on the platform above. The other man, who had sent him into that sort of slumber, tapped Sathestrias on the shoulder.

"You'll need to stay in the waiting room for a few minutes while the proper paperwork is written through and signed. Once you're given the confirmed application, you may leave.

Sathestrias nodded, and tried to contain his excitement. As he came back into the waiting room, Nemius stood up and faced him.

"Is it over, then? Have you passed?"

Sathestrias smiled. "I have."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Corridors**

Nemius smiled back, walking over and patting Sathestrias on the shoulder. They both began to walk out of the room and up the stairs.

"Tell me, what was the trial? As I've told you, I never had to take the initation trial. I am curious as to what exactly happens." Nemius asked as they both walked up the stairs.

"From what they said, I was visiting my own heart."

"A dive into the heart, hm?" Nemius said, nodding.

"You've done it before? I thought you never took the initiation trial?" Sathestrias asked, stopping halfway through the stairs.

"Visiting your heart isn't something that a government created. Shortly after my master performed the inheritance ceremony with me, she had me visit my heart. And now, they've turned it into a legal process? Bah!" Nemius exclaimed.

Sathestrias shook his head slowly as they kept walking up the stairs. "You really don't like the government, do you?"

Nemius sighed. "Of course I don't. Before the war ended, being a keyblade wielder meant more than paperwork and legalities. I may have been one of the last to see how things were before, but it doesn't mean I didn't respect and admire the spirituality of it all. But I believe this isn't the best place to speak of this matter. After all, this _is_ a government building. Negative comments about it are best kept to yourself, at least while here."

"Alright. My apologies, Master." Sathestrias said as he nodded.

As they came to the main floor they found Jayana, and who was presumably her apprentice, waiting for them.

"Nemius!" Jayana shouted, running up to him. "Did he pass?"

"I did." Sathestrias said, looking up towards Jayana.

She sighed, a look of relief on her face. "Good. It'd be a shame if the only apprentice your Master ever had failed the trial."

Sathestrias nodded. "It wasn't that hard, actually."

"It's easy, if you have a strong heart and determination. Did Nemius ever tell you-"

"I don't believe standing in a government building's hallway is the best area for conversing. Let us leave this place." Nemius said, walking past his apprentice and Jayana.

"Huh? Oh... alright, I suppose." Jayana said, a bit confused. She and Sathestrias followed after Nemius, before stopping at Jayana's presumed apprentice. "Before we leave, let me quickly introduce my apprentice! Darric, this is my good friend Nemius, and his apprentice, Sathestrias."

Darric bowed. "Good to meet you both."

Sathestrias bowed in turn, as Nemius continued walking. "Good to meet you as well," Nemius said, "But let's leave the building as I said before. Being in a place like this frustrates me."

Sathestrias, along with Jayana and Darric, nodded and followed Nemius outside.

"Where would you like to go, Nemius?" Jayana asked as they all stopped.

"Preferably, my home," Nemius said, "But it's hours away."

Nodding, Jayana looked around. "We could use a corridor."

Nemius turned and looked at Jayana. "With two apprentices by our side, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"A... corridor? You mean like the ones I read about that take you to the realm of darkness?" Sathestrias asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, that kind of corridor. Makes long trips go exceedingly faster... and I believe with two keyblade masters at their side, our apprentices would be fine."

"Fine. But we'll have to get a little ways away from here, first." Nemius said, sighing.

Sathestrias' confusion deepend. "Why would we need to go further out?"

Jayana turned to look at Sathestrias. "Well, technically, it's illegal for an initiate or warrior to go to the realm of darkness. If anyone happened to see us right here, we'd be in serious trouble."

"Oh. Well, let's go further out, then."

After about half an hour, they all stopped. "This should be fine." Nemius stated. He held up his hand in front of him, and conjured a dark aura that shot up from the ground. "Go in, Jayana. It'd be too dangerous for either of our apprentices to go first."

Jayana nodded, and stepped into the darkness, disappearing.

"Now you two go through, I'll meet you afterwards."

Darric nodded, and walked into the darkness. Sathestrias, however, stood still for a moment.

"It's intimidating, I know... but you should be fine. I'll be right behind you, Sathestrias." Nemius said, attempting to comfort him.

Sathestrias nodded slightly, and gulped as he walked into the darkness.

He emerged onto what seemed to be a stone platform, with a twisted road leading further into the realm.

"We're over here, come quickly!" Jayana shouted.

Running quickly, Sathestrias caught up to Jayana and Darric.

"It was scary for me when I first came in here, as well. Darric's gotten a bit used to it, though."

"Not so bad after the first few times." Darric stated.

"Still dangerous," Nemius said as he approached the three of them, "And confusing to some extent. Follow me, we should leave this place as soon as possible."

Nemius lead them onto the road. "The realm of darkness has only one road immediately apparent. But, after learning to control the darkness in your heart, you can make different pathways. Be careful not to fall."

After hearing those words, Sathestrias made the mistake of looking down, to the side. It was an endless abyss, whose darkness shrouded everything.

After changing pathways several times, they neared another corridor.

"That leads to your home, I assume?" Jayana asked, looking up towards it.

Nemius nodded. "That it does. I made sure my home was connected to this realm somehow."

As they neared the corridor, however, a large, dark blast bursted from the ground.

"Stay back, you two!" Nemius shouted, summoning his keyblade. Jayana did the same, and they slowly stepped forward towards the blast.

As the darkness faded, a large, dark purple beast with four legs appeared, blocking the four of them from reaching the corridor. It leaped at Nemius, who pushed it back with a slash of his keyblade.

Jayana charged at the beast, leaping into the air and attempting to bring her keyblade down onto the beast's head, though it quickly dodged by jumping over her and Nemius.

Darric and Sathestrias summoned their keyblades, and attempted to prevent the beast from falling onto them, though they were unsuccessful, being knocked off the path and into the abyss.

"NO!" Nemius shouted. As he fell, Sathestrias could see Jayana and Nemius looking down towards himself and Darric.

After a short while of falling, Sathestrias and Darric collapsed onto the ground, which was not unlike the first platform's appearance.

"Where... where are we?" Sathestrias said, as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I have no idea... but this can't be good."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Escape**

As they stood close together, they could hear footsteps coming towards them. As the sound of the footsteps loudened, they could make out faint, circular yellow glows appearing in the shadows surrounding them.

Summoning their keyblades once more, they stood still. Both of them realized trying to charge into battle with something they couldn't see would be suicide, so they waited for these... _things_ to make the first move.

After a few moments of silence, a small group of what were presumably Heartless leaped at them. Darric jumped into the air towards them, slashing horizontally with his keyblade, which seemed to push them back, though not defeat them.

Two dog-like Heartless charged at Sathestrias. He quickly blocked with his keyblade, struggling to keep them off of him.

"I need some help here!" He shouted.

"Little busy myself!" Darric shouted back, slashing away at what seemed to be an infinite number of small Heartless charging at him.

The two dog Heartless leaped backwards, which gave Sathestrias the chance to slice upwards at them, causing them to disappear.

As the small Heartless surrounded them in great numbers, they stood back to back, holding their keyblades ready. As a dozen or so of the creatures leaped at them, a large fiery blast pushed them back.

"Who-?" Sathestrias said, as Nemius landed near them. After a few seconds, Jayana landed as well.

"Are you two okay?!" Jayana asked as Nemius held off the Heartless.

Darric and Sathestrias nodded.

"Good. Nemius, you have to conjure a corridor! I don't care where it goes to, just get us out of here! I'll hold off the Heartless!"

Nemius nodded, and leaped backwards, away from the Heartless. He closed his eyes, and held his hand out in front of him, straining to create a portal.

Jayana raised her keyblade upwards, and lightning struck the nearby Heartless from above. "Hurry, damn it, hurry!" She yelled.

After a few more moments of fighting, a corridor appeared. "Go!" Nemius shouted. Sathestrias and Darric quickly ran through the portal.

They emerged into the main room of Nemius' mansion, with Jayana and Nemius emerging seconds later. Nemius fell to his knees, breathing fast and loud.

"Master!" Sathestrias said, running to Nemius. "Are you okay?!"

"I'll... I'll be alright. Trying to conjure a corridor from that deep in the realm... it takes a lot out of me." Nemius said, struggling to stand up.

"Are you two alright, otherwise?" Darric asked, looking towards Nemius, and then to Jayana.

"We're fine. Didn't take long to ward off that beast. Are you two hurt at all?"

Sathestrias shook his head. "I'm not. Darric?"

Darric shook his head as well. "I'm alright."

Nemius turned as he caught his breath. "You're lucky we came in time... not that what happened was exactly your fault. Let's head to the library, I need to sit down."

The other three nodded, and followed Nemius to the library. The four of them sat at one of the tables in the library, and Jayana sighed.

"I guess taking them through the realm of darkness wasn't such a good idea after all. I apologize."

Nemius shook his head. "Short trips through there don't usually end up like that. You had no way of knowing... but until your apprentice and my own are moreso trained, they probably shouldn't go in for a long while.

"So... those things that attacked us, those were Heartless, I'm guessing?" Sathestrias asked.

Jayana nodded. "They're vicious beasts, even the small ones."

Darric chuckled. "I guess you can consider that a little training in itself, Sathestrias."

Sighing, Sathestrias looked towards Nemius. "How can you survive in there by yourself?"

Nemius shook his head. "You have to know exactly what you're doing. Walking the pathways, that's simple enough... but if you get pushed deep into the realm, you have a serious problem on your hands, as you two had."

Jayana nodded in response. "And even when myself and Nemius traveled through it, we had to be extremely careful about how far in we went. The further in you go, the more dangerous it gets, obviously."

"We had it under control... we probably could have found a way out." Darric said, laughing quietly.

Looking towards him with a disappointed face, Jayana put her hands on the table and leaned over. "You're too full of yourself, it seems! Just because you passed the warrior trial, doesn't make you invincible!"

Darric sat back, a bit surprised. "S-sorry, Master."

Nemius laughed softly. "So he passed, did he?"

Jayana nodded. "He came out a few minutes before you two did. Oh! That reminds me, Sathestrias," She said, looking towards him, "You said the trial was easy?"

"Yeah, it was really easy."

She sighed. "You must be really confident and determined, then. One of my apprentices failed the trial... you have to have a strong heart, and an unwavering dedication to what you're asking for. That former apprentice... he was a good kid, but he wasn't the strongest person you'd ever meet."

Nemius looked towards Jayana. "You never mentioned what exactly happened in the trial. Until Sathestrias told me about it, I had no idea what it entailed. It frustrates me to no end, though... turning a visit to your own heart into a legal process! It's ridiculous!"

Jayana sat back in her chair properly. "I understand how you feel, I don't like it anymore than you do."

Nemius sighed, and looked towards Darric. "Perhaps you could shed some light on the warrior trial, for both myself and my apprentice? You did just take it, after all."

Darric nodded. "Well... you have to prove you know basic magic, and that you're good in combat with it, and your keyblade. They also ask you what element you've chosen."

"Oh?" Nemius said. "And tell me, what element did you choose?"

"I chose light. The darkness... it seems too unstable."

Jayana sighed. "Both elements are unstable... but you don't hear so much about light's dangers as you do darkness's."

"Is the warrior trial... dangerous?" Sathestrias asked, curious.

"No. They have masters on the sidelines ready to jump in if you can't handle the trial. But, if that has to happen, you fail."

Nemius raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you fight in the trial?"

Darric looked over towards Nemius. "They have you fight a Heartless, along with one of the lower-class Angels."

Nemius looked both confused and angry. "They keep Angels and Heartless locked up for the trials?"

Jayana looked a bit upset too. "You didn't tell me that, Darric."

"I didn't think I had to." He replied, laying back in his chair.

"They're idiots! Those things aren't damned toys! They seem to have forgotten how many died to those wretched things!" Nemius shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"I understand how you feel, Nemius, but try to calm down." Jayana said, as she got up from her chair, walking to Nemius and patting him on the shoulder.

Nemius sighed loudly, and then looked towards a window. "It's dark outside... must have gotten that way faster since we were in the realm of darkness. Jayana, you and Darric are welcome to stay in the guest rooms if you'd like, for the night."

Jayana smiled. "I'd love to stay here a while, and catch up with you tomorrow."

The four of them stood up from the table and departed to the rooms they all would be staying in for the night.

As he sat on his bed, Sathestrias looked out the window, towards the bright, full moon. He thought of the warrior trials, fully taking in all of the things he'd read about Angels, and what he now knew about Heartless. "I need to start seriously training soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Importance**

Sathestrias couldn't sleep that night, as his nightmares about the Heartless woke him up several times. Finally, he decided to get up, as he wasn't going to get any sleep.

He left his room, and headed for the library, but stopped before he opened the door, upon hearing his Master talking inside. He put his ear up to the door, to listen in on the conversation.

"So," Nemius said, "You've taught your apprentice to wield the light?"

"I have. But I haven't forgotten what you taught me about the dark."

He assumed from the voice that Nemius was talking to Jayana.

Nemius spoke again. "I suppose once you've been set on a certain path, you can't very well stray down another so easily."

"What about your apprentice," Jayana said, "Will you teach him to wield the darkness?"

Sathestrias could hear a faint sigh. "After all I've been through, I've seen and realized that light and dark are a cycle; one cannot exist without the other. I want to train him to use both effectively, but even from what you taught me of the light those many years ago, I fear that I cannot teach him about the light."

"I could help teach him."

After a few moments of silence, Sathestrias heard Nemius speak once more. "You've got your own apprentice to attend to. I wouldn't ask you to take more time out of your life to teach _my_ apprentice."

"A chance like this, however," Jayana spoke, "Doesn't come often. You know how it is, especially after being in the war. The only person that we ever saw use both was Enilas, and he was shunned by most of the other masters."

"That's another fear of mine. If Sathestrias were to use both in combination, he would be shunned as well... feared by some, if he became powerful. I've only had him for a couple years, but he is already dear to me, and I don't want to ruin his life amongst other keyblade wielders."

Sathestrias could make out another faint sigh, this time presumably from Jayana.

"How are things going to change if no one steps forward? I know how you feel about Sathestrias, I feel the same about Darric, to some extent. Your apprentice hasn't learned how to wield either yet, however, and that makes him a prime candidate for being taught to use both."

"And if you were to help in training him, what would you do with Darric?"

"He's passed the warrior trial. Most of what he needs to learn to become a master someday, he'll learn by himself. And I'm sure he can visit me if he ever needs advice and the sort."

"That's another problem; Sathestrias can't exactly go back and forth between your home and my own. It's simply too far between."

"Then I could stay with you. That is, if you don't have any objections?"

Another minute or two of silence ensued.

"You're always welcome in my home, Jayana. But... are you sure you want to do this? This isn't your burden to rightfully bear, as it is mine."

"I am sure. Not only will it help your apprentice's future, but anything I can do to help your own, I would do in a heartbeat."

"Jayana..." Nemius said quietly.

As he heard footsteps coming closer to the door, Sathestrias quickly ran back into his room. He sat on his bed, going through his thoughts.

"Am I that important...?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wielding the Darkness**

He didn't even try to go back to sleep that night. Sathestrias' thoughts switched back and forth between his upcoming training and the Heartless. Being surrounded and attacked by the Heartless didn't help his fear of them that he already had, it had only worsened it... and his training, after what he'd heard of Nemius and Jayana's conversation, was most likely going to be more intense than normal training.

"If... if I'm trained to use both, will I be accepted?" He thought. However, his train of thought was interrupted as he heard a knock on his door. He looked towards his window, and noticed it was now early day.

"Sathestrias," Nemius said as he knocked, "Open up."

Sathestrias got up from his bed, and opened his door. "Yes, Master?"

"Well, that was quick. Get dressed, Darric is leaving us soon." Nemius said, laughing quietly.

"Of course, Master." Sathestrias replied, bowing as Nemius left the room, shutting the door behind him.

He quickly got dressed, and headed to the main room.

"You can stay at my house, for the time being," Jayana said, "After all, you're used to the area, and it's a good place to train yourself."

Darric nodded. "Are you sure you're not coming back with me, Master?"

Shaking her head, Jayana patted Darric on the shoulder. "For the time being, I am sure. You'll be fine without me, and if you do ever happen to need me, you'll know where I'll be." She said, smiling.

"Safe travels, Darric." Nemius said, bowing.

Sathestrias bowed as well. "It was good to meet you!"

Darric smiled. "It was good to meet the two of you, as well. Goodbye, Master." He said, bowing to Jayana.

The three of them watched as Darric left. "He'll be fine," Jayana said, "He may be a bit full of himself, but he is talented."

Nemius nodded, and turned to Sathestrias. "Sathestrias, our friend Jayana here will be staying with us for a while. I expect you to show respect to her."

Sathestrias nodded. "Of course, Master."

"I'll be assisting you in your training for the time being, as well." Jayana said, smiling.

Nemius walked towards the door leading to the pond outside. "Come, Sathestrias. It is time to begin your training."

Sathestrias quickly followed Nemius, as did Jayana. Once they were outside, they walked past the pond and over to a large open field. Nemius stopped, as did Jayana and Sathestrias shortly afterwards.

Summoning his keyblade, Nemius turned to face Sathestrias. "Today, you will begin your official training. I expect you to take it very seriously, though I doubt you wouldn't."

"Yes, Master. I won't let you down."

"Draw your keyblade," Nemius said, "And prepare yourself."

Nodding, Sathestrias did as commanded. "Am I... fighting you?"

Nemius laughed. "Of course not. But you will be fighting."

He then summoned four orbs of light, which began to move around the field fastly.

"These," Jayana explained, "Are basic orbs of light. As you can see, they move fast, but any enemy you encounter later on will move just as fast, if not faster. Therefore, you must learn how to fight while moving."

"And while keyblade combat in itself is training," Nemius said, "You'll find that you will need more than a keyblade in certain situations."

"What does that mean, then, Master?" Sathestrias said, a bit confused.

"These orbs of light are enchanted to not take strikes from a keyblade itself. Nor will they be destroyed by wielding the power of the light."

Nemius nodded. "To destroy these orbs, you will need to use the power of darkness. I know that you've never wielded your keyblade in combat, nor have you used the powers of darkness or light, but you have to start somewhere. Look deep within your heart. Remember the sorrow and anger you faced throughout your life, and you will find the darkness to be yours to wield, to some degree. You may begin once you are ready."

Sathestrias walked further into the field, as Jayana and Nemius watched him. He looked at the orbs as they moved around the field, and he sighed.

"Look within my heart...?" He thought, somewhat confused. He rushed at an orb after a few moments of no action, and slashed downwards at an orb, though his keyblade seemed to phase through it rather than do any real damage.

"Harness your rage, Sathestrias, wield your sorrow as you would your keyblade!" Jayana shouted.

Sathestrias looked back at the two of them, and then back to the orbs.

Nemius sighed sadly. "I regret what I must say, but..."

"Hm?" Jayana asked, looking over.

"Remember your mother, Sathestrias! Remember what happened to her!" He shouted.

Something clicked inside Sathestrias' head, and he looked down towards the ground as he thought of his old home, and his mother. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as his hands began to radiate with a dark glow.

"There! Remember your scarred past, and use it to defeat that which is in front of you!" Nemius yelled once more.

Sathestrias looked up towards the orbs, as his keyblade began to emit the same dark glow as his hands. He leaped at one, and sliced through it, successfully destroying it.

"Good!" Jayana said. Nemius smiled, though looked to the ground a moment later with a frown.

"It is wrong of me to attempt to teach him this way." Nemius said, sadly.

"It's as you taught me after the war. It hurts at first, but it's worth it." Jayana said, placing her hand on Nemius' back.

Meanwhile, Sathestrias took no time in rushing the other orbs, hacking and slashing away at them. After all of the orbs were gone, he fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. The dark glow faded away as Nemius and Jayana ran to him.

"You'll be okay, Sathestrias," Jayana assured him, "Using that power for the first time takes a toll on you."

"You did well, though. Much better and much faster than I expected. Come, let's get you something to eat, as you'll need your strength back soon."

The rest of the day was comprised of the same training, and the same rest that followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Walking the Path**

After the training he had gone through the day before, Sathestrias had no trouble getting to sleep that night, as he was quite worn out. The next day, he woke up and got dressed, heading out to the field once more, where Jayana and Nemius were already waiting for him.

"He did good. Better than I-" Nemius said, stopping as he heard Sathestrias coming towards the two of them.

"Glad to see you're up! Did you sleep well?" Jayana asked, smiling as she faced Sathestrias.

"I did." Sathestrias said, smiling back and nodding.

"Good!"

"Today, Jayana will teach you a bit about the light, and how to wield it," Nemius explained.

Jayana summoned her keyblade, and formed four orbs of darkness, much like the orbs of light from the day before, that also moved around quickly.

"Let me guess," Sathestrias said, "I have to use the light to defeat these orbs?"

Nemius smiled. "Exactly, it is good to see you've caught on so quickly."

"Wielding the light is different from wielding the darkness. Whereas using darkness entails harnessing your anger and sadness, the light is used by positive emotions, such as hope and happiness."

"I thought as much." Sathestrias said, laughing. He quickly moved further into the field, where the orbs began to circle around him.

"Hopefully he catches on as quickly as he did yesterday." Nemius said, looking towards Jayana.

"It surprised me too. But yes, I hope so as well." Jayana replied.

Looking around at the orbs, Sathestrias drew his keyblade.

"Now," Jayana shouted, "Think of the justice you wish to mete out, and let your hope give you strength!"

Looking back, Sathestrias nodded. He held his keyblade in front of him, and closed his eyes. He thought of his village, and how he wished he could have had the power to save it's inhabitants, his mother most especially. As he continued on this train of thought, his body emitted a bright glow.

"It's quite fascinating," Nemius said, "How he's able to learn so quickly."

Jayana nodded. "I agree."

Opening his eyes, Sathestrias charged at an orb, thrusting his keyblade through it, causing it to disappear quickly. He continued to destroy the orbs, until there were none left.

"Good!" Jayana shouted. "Very good indeed!"

Sathestrias walked back to Jayana and Nemius, smiling. "Thank you, Master Jayana!"

"You have done extraordinarily well, Sathestrias, but your training is not yet over for the day.

"I figured." Sathestrias replied. "I'm ready."

"It's good to see you have a positive attitude about this." Jayana said, smiling.

"We could summon more orbs around you for you to charge at, but I feel something different is needed." Nemius explained. "Next, both myself and Jayana will summon orbs of both darkness and light, far out into the field. You are not to destroy them with your keyblade, however."

Sathestrias looked a bit confused. "Then how will I get rid of them?"

Jayana chuckled. "There's more to wielding the darkness and light than through just a keyblade and it's strikes. They can both be used similarly to magic, as spells of sorts."

"You must learn to push forth the darkness and light from your body and keyblade outward. It will be difficult, at first. Firing out these elements is different from simply cloaking yourself in them." Nemius told him.

Sathestrias nodded, and went back out into the field. Jayana and Nemius summoned four orbs each, of both darkness and light.

"Try your best, and learn from your failures!" Jayana shouted.

Sathestrias breathed slowly, and looked up towards the floating orbs. He held his keyblade out, pointing it towards an orb of darkness. Closing his eyes, he thought once more of the great things he wished to accomplish.

As he thought, the bright glow covered him once more. He opened his eyes, straining them as he gazed at the orb. He let go of his keyblade with his left hand, letting his right hand hold it downwards.

"I can do this." He said to himself. "I know I can!"

A bright light formed at the tip of his keyblade, and he pointed his keyblade towards the orb once more, firing off a blast of light which knocked him back a bit, but successfully destroyed the orb.

Nemius smiled, and looked to Jayana, who had a slightly confused look on her face.

"What is wrong, Jayana?" Nemius asked. "Sathestrias is doing well."

"That's what I'm confounded about. It took Darric weeks to do what Sathestrias has done in only two days."

"It is a bit strange, but it's a good thing." Nemius said, nodding.

"He's lucky you found him, otherwise he may have never found this power." Jayana said, smiling softly.

Finished with the orbs, Sathestrias made his way back to Jayana and Nemius.

"I was not wrong," Nemius said, "When I saw the potential within you, Sathestrias."

Sathestrias smiled. "Thank you, Master. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you."

Nemius laughed quietly. "I have much to teach you, but you'll find that most things you learn will come from within yourself... I can set you on the right path, but it is you who will prove yourself as time goes by."

A bit confused, Sathestrias scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

Jayana patted Sathestrias on the shoulder. "What he means is that you're the only one that can put your own powers and knowledge to use, even if you learn how to use them from Nemius."

It took Sathestrias a few moments, but he began to nod slowly. "I... think I understand. Maybe."

Both Jayana and Sathestrias laughed.

"You'll understand as time goes on. Now go, you've earned rest." Nemius said, smiling.

Sathestrias headed to his room, and thought about Nemius' words, and what he had begun to learn in the days that had gone past. Though he didn't understand completely, he couldn't help but wonder about what he would do with what he learned. His thoughts drifted to what Jayana had said, and he closed his eyes.

He had only just begun walking his own path, and that night, he dreamt of where it would lead him. 

* * *

><p><strong>I decided instead of making Awakening a singular long story, that I should split it up into several. I also apologize for the lack of updates in the past week or so, but the holidays drew me away from writing. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and will enjoy it's sequels and prequels!<strong>


End file.
